Let the Games Begin!
by Adoxagraphy.Angelus
Summary: Mr. Condor feels like Mackenzie Falls and So Random need to be friends, for good publicity, of course. So, he starts the Condor games. So Random Mack Falls Condor Studio Games Drama, action, and possibly, love? Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey, guys! My hands are really dry right now, due to the fact I just washed the dishes. And I know, you're like: You have a million stories to finish, wtc? Well, I promise to update this one more often! This story was going to be a cute fluffy one shot, but I started thinking of a multi-chaptered fic, and wrote this. _

_Disclaimer: I own my room, my shoes, my clothing, my phone...... Sonny With A Chance...... Yup.... NOPE._

_Dedication: _Channy4Ever343, _my beta, and whoever reviews!_

Chapter one

"That's my foot, Chad!"

"Well, I would move my foot if you weren't taking up all the space in here!"  
"I'm not the one with a bag of hair care products that you just had to bring with us!"

"I had too! What if I ran into a fan?!"

"Chad, Mr. Condor clearly said no contact with the outside world!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!

"Good!"

"So, we're good!"

"Oh, we're so good! And if I could pull out of this whole thing, or even move, by chance, I would totally stomp off right now!"

So you're probably wondering why Chad and Sonny we're arguing right now; why they were stuck together. Well, to explain it, you'll have to go back about seven hours ago.

* * *

_The sky around the field, filled with people in shorts, T-shirts, and flip flops trampling across the luscious green grass, was dusted with clouds, but altogether, the sun shining brightly over Sonny. She was sitting on the ground, talking to her cast-mate, Tawni Hart. "This is so exciting! My first Condor Studios company picnic!" Her smile grew._

_Tawni raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah, great. Where's Sam?" She scanned the field for her long-time boyfriend, Sam from Teen Gladiators. "He said he'd be here." Sonny shrugged. _

"_No clue, Tawn, sorry," she said, still smiling slightly. There was a screech towards the tent that was pitched to the left about 100 feet away from the girls, next to the barbecue grill and huge TV. Tawni grimaced, as did Sonny. _

"_Mr. Condor's at it again," Tawni said, wiggling her ear. She was wearing a green tank top with a brown mini-jacket over it, complete with a pair of white skinny jeans. Her blonde hair was down in natural curls, the sun making it shiny and sleek. _

_Sonny, who had opted for a purple plaid shirt with a thin belt across her stomach and black pants, her hair up in a high ponytail, said in a confused voice, "At what again?"_

"_Trying to get the microphone to work." Sonny nodded, still confused. _

"_Okay." There was another screech, but this time a voice came out of the large speakers._

"_Will everyone please gather in the tent?" both girls groaned, but stood up, marching over to the tent, which was beginning to fill with more people. Once they pushed inside, Sonny gasped. There were ten ice sculptors. And of the two in the front- one of them was her. Sonny shot Tawni a look; Tawni looked like she didn't know what was happening either. _

"_Okay," Mr. Condor's voice rang through the speakers again. "Will you please come to the front, Chad, Skylar, Portlyn, Chastity, and Trevor." He paused and then continued the list. "Sonny, Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora." The ten teen's made their way up to the front, and he motioned for them to sit in the chairs on either side of him. _

"_You ten will be competing against each other in the Condor Studio games." He grinned proudly. "You will be in teams of two, with one member from each of my prize shows." He looked down at the clip board in his hands, and then continued. "Zora and Chastity, Trevor and Nico, Skylar and Tawni, Grady and Portlyn, and Sonny and Chad." Sonny looked over at the Mackenzie Falls cast, her heart beating quickly. Chad shot her a glare, and Sonny returned the look._

"_The first competition will be tonight. It is: You and your partner must find a way to get into Condor's studio tonight at midnight without breaking or getting caught by security, and get the things on the list." He took a few papers out of his hand, and handed them out to the Mackenzie Falls cast, who smirked. _

"_You will get to use cell phones to call each other, but they're specially made so only you can call your team mate, no one else." He then handed two small silver phones to each person in the cast of So Random, who returned the smirk. _

"_Although this may seem like a stab-your-friends-in-the-back situation, it's not; it's just to get you to become closer to your fellow shows. Here are the rules:_

"_No contact to the outside world. You will be staying in your dressing rooms, well, it'll be five girls in one dressing room, five guys in the other, due to the fact that we'll need the other dressing rooms." There was a screech from the youngest member of So Random. _

"_What?! But my vents will get lonely!" _

_Mr. Condor ignored the interruption, and continued on with the list. "No cheating; we're here to make friends, not lose them." Tawni held up a finger. _

"_You can't lose them if you were never friends with them," she said pointedly. _

_Mr. Condor sighed. "You will get your second challenge when you complete the first. Thank you for listening. Let the games begin!" _

_Sonny sighed, wondering why she just had to be paired with Chad. Glancing at Chad, he was once again glaring at her. She rolled her eyes, standing up and walking over to him. "We're going to have to work together, so get over yourself and deal." Chad raised an eyebrow at her._

"_That's the first thing you've said to me that makes sense," he spat at her. Sonny rolled her eyes; this was going to be a long day. _

_**A/N: Reviews are like...... a cup of lemonade on a blazing hot day; refreshing. And they make me want to update! Please R&R!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Please review! REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME TO UPDATE! I have a beta now, as you know.... But I can't wait to update this story! Please R_&_R, and I promise to wait till my Beta gets back to me next time..._

_Disclaimer:_

_Author: Today, we have Tawni here to give the Disclaimer, because her kindness and good heart wanted too._

_Tawni: Um, whatever, when do I get to see Tawni Town? _

_Author: About that....._

_Tawni: Well?_

_Author: Right after you say the disclaimer! *Smiles lamely*_

_Tawni: Right. So, Adoxography Angelus so doesn't own SWAC, or else, as she puts it, Channy would already be together, Zora would be the main character, and Tawni Town would be real._

_Author: I never said the last part!_

_Tawni: Right...._

Sonny waited impatiently, tapping her foot. _Where is he?_ She heard a creaking floor board, and jumped. When she realized who it was, she put a hand over her heart, calming herself. "It's just you."

"Aw, no big hello?" The heart-throb smirked, holding a medium-sized black canvas bag. Sonny rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her black long sleeve-T. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around the building.

"So, how are we going to do this?" she asked into the darkness.

"Just follow me," Chad said, with a flick of his blonde hair. They were standing outside the gates of Condor Studios, on the small, wooden bride, made to cover the dip in the road. He began striding across the grass, following the long, green gate till the turn. Turning, he continued to follow the gate. Sonny ran to catch up with him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at Chad, panting slightly.

"I'm getting us in," he replied, his long strides making Sonny struggle to keep up. She finally sighed, turning and grabbing Chad's arm, pulling him to a stop.

"How are you getting us in?" she demanded, letting go of his arm. She put her hand on her hip, her hair swinging slightly.

"I have ways," Chad replied, smiling. "Just follow me."

Sonny huffed, but followed Chad. As he neared the end of the gate, he came to a stop. His breathing had an edge to it and could be seen; you could tell he was nervous.

"Is the famous CDC nervous?" Sonny teased, raising an eyebrow. "And I thought you never got nervous."

"I-I don't, I mean, CDC doesn't," Chad stuttered, rolling his eyes melodramatically.

"First of all, stop speaking about yourself in third person, it's annoying." Sonny sighed, realizing that he'd just continue. "Second, stop being arrogant." Chad just rolled his eyes again.

"Follow me," Chad said his mind back on track of the task at hand. Scooting nearer the gate, he leaned down, where the gate was cut off and there was enough room for two people to get through at once. Crouching, he slipped under the gate and stood back up, brushing off imaginary grass that imaginarily got on his pants.

Sonny followed his suit, and came out on the other side, brushing a hand through her hair so it wouldn't be staticy in the night air. Chad smirked at her, triumphant.

She glared at him; her hands folded over her chest and finally said, "Let's go." She started walking towards the back of Condor studios, still glaring, but now straight ahead of her, as Chad trailed behind her.

Upon seeing a door, she hurriedly grabbed something out of her pocket; the keys to Condor Studios. Chad gasped. "How did you get those?"

She shrugged. "I found them in the vents when I was looking for Zora today." She grinned proudly, sticking them into the hole, and continually turning it till one finally opened it. Opening the door, she pranced in, Chad stumbling, confused, behind her.

Regaining his composure, he said, "Wow, I'm impressed." Sonny ignored his comment, and turned to him, holding out her hand.

"Give me it."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? Give me it."

"Give you what?"

"The paper," Sonny said in an obvious tone.

"No," Chad said, stubbornly. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Just to aggravate her, he took the piece of paper out of his pocket and held it in his palm. When Sonny grabbed at it, he pulled it back, amused. Sonny pursed her lips, anger rushing up her throat. She cleared her throat, and smiled.

"Chad, oh, Chad, the greatest actor of our generation," she said, twirling a piece of hair. "I'll tell the truth; I'm like your number one fan ever! I own every season of Mackenzie Falls on DVD and the ultimate fan pack!" She squealed.

Chad's smirk just became more prominent. "Nice try, Sonny." Sonny smiled when she noticed his hands at his sides, now.

Pretending she was about to give up and walk away, she took a step forward and then a step backward with her foot.

Right onto Chad's. His hands flew open with surprise, and Sonny crouched down, picked up the paper, and stood back up. "Ha." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Very nice, Sonny," he hissed, dragging his feet, especially the hurt one. "I always knew you were-"he was cut off by a rattling sound. Turning around, Sonny realized that another person was trying to get into the back door. Looking around quickly, her attention was caught by a vent, and she pointed.

"Go," she said to Chad, pushing him forward. His face held a look of surprise, but he cooperated. Pulling himself into the vent, carefully, with the help of the chair, he climbed into the vent. There was a mummer of words outside the door, and Sonny stood on the chair that she hadn't noticed before then. Chad helped her up quietly, and when she got up there, she realized for the first time, he was carrying a bag.

"What's that?" she asked, hoping it was something like a flashlight in it or a First Aid kit in case someone gets hurt. She hadn't been expecting a bag full of hair care products. When he said this, she turned to him angrily. "You're so full of it."

"Whatever," he retorted, and they lapsed into silence, as again the door knob jiggled like it was about to be open. Sonny was quiet till she felt pressure on her foot.

"That's my foot, Chad!"

"Well, I would move my foot if you weren't taking up all the space in here!"

"I'm not the one with a bag of hair care products that you just had to bring with us!"

"I had too! What if I ran into a fan?!"

"Chad, Mr. Condor clearly said no contact with the outside world!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!

"Good!"

"So, we're good!"

"Oh, we're so good! And if I could pull out of this whole thing, or even move, by chance, I would totally stomp off right now!" Sonny groaned, as the door finally creaked open. She quickly quieted herself, and tried to see who was coming inside. No such luck, though. The once open vent was now closed in front of them.

"Chad," she hissed. "Who closed that?!"

"Me. So they can't see us." Chad smiled arrogantly.

"Now we can't get out, either!" Sonny whisper-screamed. Chad's face turned from confusion to understanding, a full 360.

"Crap," he mumbled, as a flashlight flicked on in the hall.

"Did you hear that?" a voice, sounding much like Tawni, asked.

The two held there breath. "Nope," another voice replied. They continued to walk down the hall, and Chad and Sonny could breathe again. But, they barely did.

"If we're stuck in the vents, there has to be a way out and a way to get all the stuff on the list," Sonny said, opening the piece of folded up paper and reading down the list. "A pair of tweezers…… a Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince poster….. A Twilight board game?" Chad nodded knowingly.

"Portlyn's obsessed with Twilight, she has a Twilight board game," he noted.

Sonny came to realization. "And Tawni has tweezers on her vanity. Chad, all these things are in our cast's dressing rooms! Portlyn and Twilight, Tawni and tweezers… Now for the Harry Potter poster…." She tapped her fingers on the metal, thinking. "Nico! Because Grady is obsessed with getting to Narnia, Nico must want to be at Hogwarts!" Chad nodded.

"Now, what about the other things on the list? A key to the fridge, a mysterious room with an…. Eggplant in it….." Sonny shrugged. "Anyways, a blonde tube for highlights…." Sonny gave Chad a glance.

"Guilty," he said, looking at his shoes. Sonny chuckled, and continued to read down the list.

"A golden tube of lip gloss…. Tawni doesn't have that……… A red pair of Kicks…… A turquoise pair of skinny jeans…… Two green thongs?" Sonny's nose wrinkled in confusion and disgust. She shook her head and said, "That's the end of the list." Chad nodded, and turned to his right.

"This is the way to my dressing room," he explained, starting to crawl with his elbows, dragging himself. Sonny nodded, following him.

"I must be insane to follow you," she said, as she started to pull up in the wide vent next to Chad. They lapsed into silence, the only sound there quiet breathing. Soon they rounded a corner, light barely peeking in through the vent shafts, and were face-to-face with two other people.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" four voices echoed through the vent.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey, everyone! So, I would like to thank you for the favorites, the one review I got for the second chapter (:(), and the subs. and I hope you all like it. I really do. :D Review, please? I have a few ideas for this, and I will write if you will review. _

_Disclaimer: Yup, I won Sonny With a Chance..... WOOOHOO. _

_Mom: Your really starting to worry me with this Sonny With a Chance thing....... I'm starting to wonder if I should get you some help....._

_Me: Not the nice men in the white coats!  
_

Realizing who the two people in front of her was, Sonny leaned back, her breathing harsh and shallow. Her bangs were hanging slightly over her eyes, and Chad felt the need to move them out of her face, so he could see more of her eyes, but he resisted the urge.

"Grady," Sonny said, relieved, at the same time Chad said, "Portlyn," in the same tone. Grady looked slightly taken back at the surprise appearance of Sonny and Chad in the vents. Portlyn smiled, her eyes smoldering at Chad, her brown, almost black, hair falling into perfect ringlets.

"Hi, Chaddy," she sang out, her white teeth standing out against her tan skin. Chad gave a tight-mouth smile, obviously uncomfortable at the way his cast mate was staring at him.

Sonny, ignoring an odd feeling that she was getting in her stomach, thought, _why is he uncomfortable? I thought he loved it when girls liked him…….._

"Hi, Port," Chad said, popping his fingers, as they lapsed into silence again, only this time with four peoples quiet breathing. Sonny seemed to be the first to realize that they were still in a vent, looking for the dressing rooms.

"What are you doing in here?" she broke the silence, pointing her question at Grady, rather than him and Portlyn, who was still staring at Chad.

Grady explained, "I was walking around the gate of Condor Studios, when Portlyn spotted a vent." Portlyn beamed over this fact, earning a roll of the eyes from Sonny and Grady. "So, we climbed into it, and when we did, Portlyn shut the vent because we say a team." Portlyn's smile never faltered.

"How genius am I?" she said, her bright teeth standing out from her tan skin. Sonny giggled.

"Genius," she lied, and then added, "Chad did the same thing. Getting us stuck in the vents. Except we came through the backdoor." Grady rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" he said. "They're both on Mackenzie Stalls, so there minds probably think alike."

Chad grinned. "Great minds think alike." He was obviously pleased that he found a loophole in that diss.

"As do stupid ones," Sonny added. Chad made a faux-hurt face.

"That cut deep, Sonny," he said, putting a hand over his heart, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Really deep. Like, as deep as my ocean blue eyes deep. Deeper, in fact."

"It couldn't have," Sonny countered. "You're heart isn't that deep." Grady laughed, louder than needed, sending a small echo through the vents.

"Burn!" he bellowed. "We should start calling you Toast." He smiled evilly.

Portlyn was staring at them, her expression confused, wondering, and hurt.

"Wait, should we be offended?" she cried out finally, looking towards Chad for the answer. Chad shook his head at his cast-mates stupidity.

Sonny sighed. "We can't fight. In fact, I think we should make an alliance. I mean it would help us." Chad groaned, but nodded.

"Whatever," he said, shaking out his blonde hair; it fell right back into place. "If it would help." Portlyn was about to say something, but was cut off by Chad. "An alliance is where we promise not to go against each other." Portlyn's face went into one of understanding.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that?" she said, rolling her eyes. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and scoffed at there 'stupidity.' Sonny sighed.

She put on a hollow voice, just to get Portlyn to shut up, she said, "Why didn't I think of that?" Portlyn put a smug look on her face, her perfectly plump eye lashes touching her eyebrows every time she blinked.

"My thought's exactly," she said, smiling. "I'm glad we finally understand each other." Sonny gaped at how stupid this girl could be.

Her mouth closed, and she returned to the matter at hand. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get back on subject. Alliance?" She held out her hand to Grady, who shook it heartily, then to Portlyn, who touched it daintily. She then motioned for Chad to do the same, and he, for once, did what he was told.

"Okay," she said, then, after they forgot for the second time where they were, she remember she was in the vents. "How are we both going to win this challenge?"

Grady suggested, "We could each come back carrying half the list." Sonny nodded heartily.

"Great idea! We'll do just that," she announced, proud of her cast mate. Chad groaned loudly.

"I don't do share," Chad said, which annoyed Sonny; first, he could of at least used proper English. Second, he's going to have to deal.

"Deal, Chad," she said, frustration running through her voice. "We have to figure out how to get out of here." Grady nodded his agreement.

"Which way?" he asked.

"Well, Chad and I, mostly I, figured out that each of the items on this list are in all of our dressing rooms," she said. "Except for the one about the eggplant, of course. So, first, let's figure out where we are." She looked around for the vent shaft, and found one about ten feet ahead. Crawling over, she peeked through the narrow metal, and found they were above an unknown dressing room. Her brows ruffled in confusion, but she figured out it was Chad when she saw the huge, blown up poster of Chad Dylan Cooper. "Ah, it's the wicked witch of the north's dressing room."

Chad came up behind her, grinning cheekily when he saw the room. "Ah, my nice old dressing room." Sonny grimaced.

"Something we didn't think of," she said. "How are we going to get in?" Chad motioned for her to watch, and as she did, he hit the top with his elbow, the bottom with his fist, and, viola, it went flying open. Chad pulled himself out, then straightened his clothing.

Sonny followed him, with Portlyn and Grady right behind her. She gasped when she got a good look around. There was a china cabinet full of trophies, for best TV show actor, best #1 Teen Drama, Best TV show, and more. Then, the other side of the wall was made out of glass. Around the room there were more posters of him, sometimes with his cast, other times alone, and, rarely, with a fan. Or, Sonny wondered, was that a girlfriend?

"Where would the highlights be, Chad?" Sonny asked, looking around. She found a door, painted in a light gold, and figured he would probably have the highlights in there. Walking over to the door, she opened it, gasping when she saw what was inside.

Chad yelled, "No!" from the other side of the room, as Sonny gaped.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chad yelled, "No!" from the other side of the room, as Sonny gaped. _

Inside was a huge poster of the _So Random! _Cast, then various pictures from different sketches. Including one of him kissing a pig. Sonny's gaping soon turned into hysterical laughing, followed by another "No!", a burst of laughter, and a said, "Gasp!"

Shutting the door from in front of the three, Chad said, "Wrong door." He cleared his throat nervously. "Um, I'll go get the dye…" He walked stiffly to the other side of the room and opened a door, revealing a long vanity, with a mirror to match, and dye on the counter. There was another gasp.

"Wait, you _dye your hair?" _Portlyn shouted. Chad's eyes widened as his co-star took out her phone and snapped a picture. She smiled evilly. "This is _so _going onto the internet."

Chad yelled, "Noooo!" long and exaggeratedly. Sonny giggled, wondering how she ever though Tawni was the drama queen.

Portlyn cocked her head to the side. "Oh, I would," she said threateningly. "If I could only figure out how to get on the internet…" Sonny bit her lip, confused at the girl.

"You push that button, right there," she said, pointing at the screen of their identical phones, except Portlyn's phone cover was zebra striped. Portlyn nodded knowingly.

"I know! But then it says it's loading, and then it goes onto this browser page, and I don't know what to do from there!" she exclaimed. Sonny just shook her head. "Anyways, until I figure out how to get on the internet with this thing, I'll keep it for blue mail," Portlyn threatened.

"You mean black mail?" Grady questioned, pondering how stupid this girl could be.

"That too!" Portlyn gave a sharp nod before marching out of the dressing room. Sonny followed, a bright smile on her usually perky face, Grady shaking his head, and Chad sulking behind.

"Now what," Sonny muttered to herself, looking down at the list. "Well, the closest thing is Portlyn's dressing room. Let's go there. Portlyn, lead the way." Portlyn happily took charge, walking with a purpose to a pink door. When she opened the door, all you could see was pink and zebra. And the room was twice the size of Tawni and Sonny's (_shared_) dressing room. With a smile, she marched in, got out the Twilight board game, and walked back out.

"Okay, that's that," Sonny said, trailing her fingers down the list. "So the next thing we need is…. The gold tube of lipstick." Portlyn's eyes lit up.

"That's Chastity's. I borrowed it yesterday," Portlyn announced before walking back to her room. When she walked out, she was holding a gold tube, smiling proudly. "Here it is." Sonny nodded, looking back at the list.

"I really wanna know where this eggplant is," muttered Sonny, in curiosity. "Well, come on, guys."

"A gold tube of lip stick…. A Twilight board game…. An egg plant… An egg plant?" Chastity's nose scrunched up in confusion. "Where are we going to find an egg plant?" Her partner in this scavenger-hunt, Zora, grinned.

"Well," the twelve year old started, "I might know a place. But first, what are the other things on the list?" Chastity returned to reading the other objects out loud. When the list was done, Zora said, "since we're already near the So Random dressing rooms, follow me." The zany girl started walking through the dark hall, with Chastity following hesitantly behind. When Zora entered a dressing room that smelled like meat, the Mackenzie Fall's girls nose wrinkled.

"Who's dressing room smells like meat?" she asked disgustedly. Zora grinned and pointed at the picture of Nico and Grady on the wall. Chastity nodded, disgusted. She was in their lair.

"Here's that poster," Zora announced, holding the previously rolled-up poster as if it was a slinky. Chastity nodded and nearly ran out of the room in disgust; their room was _filthy. _Zora followed the other girl out.

"Okay, what's next?" When Zora heard this question, she grinned.

"It's time to get the egg plant," she declared.

"Tawni, stop staring at yourself, and _let's go_," complained Skylar, the Mackenzie Falls supporting role holder and Chad's best friend. Tawni scoffed at him, still staring at herself in the mirror, which she held in front of her.

"Gosh, you Mackenzie Falls people are so stuck up," she said, placing a hand on her hip. Skylar rolled his eyes; yep, they were the stuck up ones. "Be patient. Gosh." Skylar rolled his eyes. This should be fun.

Not the sarcasm.

Arms crossed, a firm frown on his face, Trevor said, "There's no way I'm going in there. No. Way." Nico groaned in response, hopping up and down.

"C'mon! Grady always goes with me!" protested Nico. "Please?"

"No!" Trevor objected.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! Why won't you just go? Are you afraid of the dark or something?"

Nico blushed furiously. "No! It just… makes me nervous." Trevor smirked.

"No, you go to the bathroom by yourself."

"You just need to stand by the stall and wait," Nico begged.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"FINE!"

"Yay!"


End file.
